In Love With The World
by MsCrazybird
Summary: A/U song fic based on In love with the world by Aura Dione. Sometimes dreams can interfere with a heart's desire.


**Title:** In Love with the World  
**Author:** MsCrazybird  
**Pairing:** Arizona/Callie  
**Rating: ****G  
****Summary**: A/U song fic based on In love with the world by Aura Dione. Sometimes dreams can interfere with a heart's desire.  
**Disclaimer:**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**A/N:** Not written in time with the song, but you should still listen to it!

**This is a gift fic for my wonderful buddies birthday SofieTc! Happy (very) late Birthday buds! I hope you like it. I loves ya and am glad that your parents got freaky and made you ****(;**

They met during the summer and it was instant sparks. The very moment that their eyes met everything changed; it was instant; it was powerful; it was everything. Magically perfect could not describe their love any better.

But then reality seemed to crash all around them. And the magical fairy tale that they had been living in no longer existed. It was gone in a puff of smoke around them.

They met at a night club. The Latina had gotten lucky enough to be hired for the night to be entertainment; a big deal in the industry and she could practically feel her dreams in the palm of her hand as she sang her heart out on that stage as she danced and tried to keep the club roused. And then everything seemed to stop as her eyes locked on to those of a club goer dancing with the bluest eyes she had ever encountered and for a moment she stopped. A nudge from a dancer on stage had her remembering herself in order to continue singing, but for the rest of the night her eyes trailed those blue.

That was their first night meeting and two months went by as a whirlwind of proclamations of love and devotions. They spoke about their hopes and dreams and of course plans for their futures, which for Callie never had room for a typical 9 to 5, but her passion of singing. Week days went by with the two attached every moment they possibly could be while weekend nights had Callie hopping from a bar to a few clubs still hoping to make it big.

Everything seemed to set in for Callie; her dreams seemed to finally be coming true when she got an opportunity to work in LA and she jumped. It was their first separation, but soon followed more with Arizona staying and waiting. But it seemed that this one was finally a tipping point and their reality seemed to instantly catch up with them.

You're in love with a girl who's in love with the world  
And all I wanna do is spend a little time with you  
You spend all your time waiting  
Told you right from the start that I'm no 9 to 5  
Not planning to stay, wish I could see you every day but  
I'm chasing a dream for a living.

Callie smiled as she looked at her beautiful blonde, but only got a straight face looking back at her and instantly her smile fell; she sat up straight on the bed searching the woman's stoic face. "Arizona? Did you hear me? I said I love you." Her hand slid across the cool sheets towards the blonde's paler ones, but stopped when those hands were pulled away to run through blonde locks.

Finally the blonde looks at her. "I heard you Calliope and I love you too. I am over the moon in love with you, but you are in love with the world." Her hands gesture around and out towards the window.

Callie's brows furrow. "Arizona I always want to spend all my time that I can with you; always."

"But all I do is spend my time waiting for you to get back from everywhere. This is not what I had signed up for."

"You met me when I was singing at a club; I told you that I was not going to ever be one of those girls who were okay with a typical 9 to 5. I was never planning to stay in one place."

"I just want to be able to see the person I love everyday; hell even every week."

"God, I wish I could see you everyday too, but this is my _dream _and I'm actually good at it. It is so close."

I'm not what you wanted, you're not what I needed  
This love is a burden, my heart can't repeat it  
I've been here before, gotta let you go  
I believed in you and me, I hoped to be every thing you ever wanted  
You're asking for more, you're too insecure

"This is not what I wanted Calliope; you are not what I wanted; I can't move around anymore. I did that as a kid and I am done with it. I can't give you what you need." Arizona reaches her hand out to touch the Latina, but Callie flinches away from the touch.

Callie can already feel her heart plummeting at the words being spoken. "Loving me is a burden, I know where this ends up; I've been here before and I know my heart can't repeat this" she gestures all around the room. "again. I know I have to let you go." A tear slips down from the Latina's eye.

"I believed in us Calliope; I thought that I could do this, that I could be everything that you ever wanted, but I wasn't enough; you needed the world too. I can't sit around waiting for you constantly."

"I can't give you anymore; I know you're insecure, but this is all I can offer you unless you come with me." Her eyes are large as she looks at the blonde who in turn sits quietly looking back.

You're in love with a girl who's in love with the world  
And all I wanna do is spend a little time with you  
You spend all your time waiting  
Told you right from the start that I'm no 9 to 5  
Not planning to stay, wish I could see you every day but  
I'm chasing a dream for a living.

The argument from earlier flows through the blonde's mind as she looks at the other woman; she has never loved anyone as much as she loved her, but loving someone whose never around was hard; loving someone who loved the world more was almost heart stoppingly painful. Then her eyes land on the packed suitcases near the end of the bed. And she stares remembering that Callie was going to be leaving for another two weeks to month once again.

You know it's a fact that my suitcase is packed  
Then I beg you to say it's okay  
I can go to the end of the world and still be your girl  
Call me on the phone, say you hate to be alone  
It's my fault that you almost cheated  
Been here before, you're too insecure

Finally the blonde looks back at the other woman. "And once again your suitcases are packed Calliope; this is all that we are."

"I just wanted you to say that it's okay; please say that this is okay Arizona. Please say that I can follow my dreams to the end of the world and still be yours. I need that, that is all I want; all I have ever wanted." She whips the tears that are running down her face when the sound of a loud knocking breaks through the silence around them followed by a ringing phone and they both know that it is time for Callie to leave. And her pleading eyes turn to those of the blonde's.

"Go Calliope; I love you, but I'm not sure I can keep doing this."

It's less than a week after their talk that Callie gets a phone call and she can swear that her heart has been literally ripped out of her chest. A drunk Arizona telling her that she had almost cheated was enough to make her crumple, but hearing that the blonde some how managed to blame her, killed her insides. She had only been gone 4 days, but the worst news was the almost cheating is what brought on the discussion.

She knew where this lead; knew that Arizona's insecurity would destroy their relationship; would possibly destroy her in the process and she closed her eyes as if to shield herself from the drunken onslaught that flowed from the other end.

That time she came home was the end of them; they could not hold themselves together and make each other miserable despite how much they loved the other. It was impossible.

A month later found Callie writing a song that hit huge and it seemed her dream was finally coming true when she got an opportunity to be an opening act in a concert; it was the break that she needed and the concert ended up sold out within two weeks.

"You're in love with a girl who's in love with the world  
And all I wanna do is spend a little time with you  
You spend all your time waiting  
Told you right from the start that I'm no 9 to 5  
Not planning to stay, wish I could see you every day but  
I'm chasing a dream for a living."

The words left her lips once again and she smiled actually hearing her crowd starting to sing along to the words with her.

"Oh oh oh the world is calling  
Oh oh oh the world is calling  
All the world is big enough for me"

Her hands rose up above her as she sung doing a small twirl that had the crowd going crazy and she smiled at the sound of it. Loving every moment she stood on that stage.

"You're in love with a girl who's in love with the world  
And all I wanna do is spend a little time with you  
You spend all your time waiting  
Told you right from the start that I'm no 9 to 5  
Not planning to stay, wish I could see you every day but  
I'm chasing a dream for a living."

Her eyes landed on a familiar pair of deep blue eyes staring up at her from the crowd looking at her intensely and her heart started to pound in her chest as their eyes locked. Callie could feel the beads of sweat that formed from the hot lights pointed down at her, but her mind could not care less as she stared at the most beautiful women she had ever seen. The woman that still held her heart now and could feel her eyes swell staring at those red rimmed eyes.

"You're in love with a girl who's in love with the world _[x3]"_


End file.
